Springtime Rose
by Dreaming-Paradise
Summary: ! White Rose ! "I-I can't give you the world, or buy you everything you want, but I can give you my heart. If you ever need me, I'll be there! I'll protect you with my life."


**The Yang/Weiss interaction at the beginning of this story can also be found in my fanfic, _My Princess _as a flashback. ****This is the continuation of it, enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Ice Queen!" Weiss' attention snapped up from her studies as Yang barged into their dorm room with a wide smile on her face, which almost looked like a smirk. "Come with me! There's something I need to show you."

"Can it wait?" Weiss asked, her voice laced with irritation, "Finals are just around the corner and I need to be prepared." She'd accepted long ago that her teammate didn't take her studies as seriously as she should, but Yang couldn't possibly just wing the finals, could she? Weiss hadn't seen her study at all during the last few days.

Yang rolled her eyes. "That's over a week away, you'll be fine." When Weiss went to protest, the blonde simply flipped her book shut and effortlessly pulled her chair away from the table. "We're about to graduate and you're going to spend the last month we have at Beacon studying?"

"Yes! Unlike some people, I take my studies seriously!" Weiss snapped back, still glued to her chair. She knew if she made an attempt to move back to her desk, Yang would only grab her again. "It's how I've stayed at the top of the class all throughout the semester."

The brawler silently mocked the heiress before starting for the door, "Allow me to be more clear: Ruby has something she wants to show you. She sent me to drag you out of this stuffy room." They all had grown older, so their dorm room had become quite small for the four of them.

At the mention of her girlfriend, Weiss immediately stood from her chair. "Alright, lead the way." She tried to sound annoyed by the fact that her study session had been interrupted, but she couldn't prevent the curiosity from slipping into her voice.

Yang smirked, giving a mock bow as the white-haired girl passed, "After you, m'lady." Weiss scoffed as her friend closed the door and returned to her side, "She's got you wrapped around her finger."

"Oh, so Blake doesn't have you whipped?" Weiss raised a brow and a victorious smile crossed her lips when Yang's face turned as her sister's cloak, "I vividly remember you going all the way across Vale just to buy her a can of her favorite tuna." She watched as Yang stuttered and stumbled over her words, trying to form a coherent sentence.

"H-hey! They were out in the other stores! B-besides, it couldn't be just any can!" Yang turned away from her friend, her face still burning. "This is not about me and Blake, this is about you and my sister." At first, Yang hadn't been too accepting about her and Ruby's relationship, as she feared Weiss would break her heart. Weiss had been pleasantly surprised to find out that Yang had helped Ruby plan their first date, but she knew the blonde would do anything to make her little sister happy.

A few minutes of silence passed between the two as Yang led her outside of the building and towards the city. Confusion washed over her, where was Ruby? "Hey, Yang? You said Ruby had something she wanted to show me?" Weiss asks as suspicion replaced the confusion she was feeling. Yang turned towards her with an unreadable glint in her eyes.

"Oh she does. Tonight. I brought you out here so we could spend some one on one time together." Yang spun back around and retrieved her wallet from her pockets, "I was hoping we could eat at that new restaurant downtown? The one Pyrrha mentioned last week? She said it was pretty good."

"I guess I could," Weiss mused, following closely behind her teammate. "It would be nice to get to know each other better."

The two entered the newly opened restaurant and the waiter led them to their table, a small two-person table off to the side. Once they sat down, Weiss took a moment to examine the restaurant. It wasn't as fancy as she was used to, but she supposed it was alright. It wasn't too bad. She caught a few suspicious glances out of the corner of her eye and she frowned, "Don't you think people might get the wrong idea? We are alone. . ." Yang's eyes darted up to her from the menu and she quickly looked around. As a smirk came to the brawler's face, an uneasy feeling settled in Weiss' stomach.

Yang cupped her hands and realization dawned on Weiss a moment too late when the blonde suddenly shouted at the top of her lungs that they were not on a date. Embarrassment struck her like a truck as silence fell over them like a blanket and every head in the room turned to them. "This is will be the last time I ever go out into public with you, Yang Xiao Long." She whispered under her breath. The waiter returned to their table and took their orders, retrieving the menus from them and walking away towards the kitchen.

Suddenly, a plate was set in front of her and Weiss turned to the woman who'd set it there without paying attention to the contents. "Ma'am, I didn't order this." There was no way their food would arrive that quickly.

"Oh I know, but the girl over there said you would like it." The young waiter gestured to the back of the room, but frowned when she found that the area was vacant. The look of confusion quickly faded from the woman's face as she turned back to Weiss, "It's already paid for. If you'd like, I can fetch a to-go box."

Weiss finally looked down at the plate in front of her and her brows raised. A slice of red velvet cake sat there, perfectly cut out and practically calling her name. Peering closer, she could make out the shape of a heart etched into the icing. It almost looked familiar. . . "Looks like somebody's got a crush on the Ice Queen!" Yang laughed, drawing Weiss' full attention again. "We'll take a to-go box." The lady walked off.

"I hope they're not too infatuated." Weiss muttered under her breath as she nudged the cake to the side, "I have Ruby."

Yang's smirk didn't go unnoticed by the heiress, "What is it?" Weiss asked suspiciously, "You're hiding something, I can feel it." Yang just shrugged and took a sip of her tea that had just been delivered to their table, she thanked the waiter as they left to fetch their food.

"Aren't you going to eat that?" The blonde asked, gesturing to the cake sitting off to the side of them.

"I will later." Weiss replied bluntly, meeting Yang's eyes again.

**[A Few Hours Later]**

"Ruby Rose! Just where in the world are you taking me?"

She had returned from her unexpected dinner with Yang a few hours ago and had found a cup of warm coffee waiting on her desk. She'd finished up her studying and had set the now-empty cup aside, making a mental note to return it to the school's kitchen later. Her plan was to relax on her bed with a book, but Ruby had discarded idea by asking her to follow her. At first, she'd resisted and informed Ruby that she needed a little time to herself, but all Ruby had to do to convince her to come along was give her the largest, most pleading puppy eyes she could manage.

She would never admit that the younger girl's bubbly personality was rubbing off of her, she had to force a smile to remain under the surface. She was supposed to be irritated with her right now, Ruby had interrupted her quiet time for no apparent reason. "You'll see!" Ruby called back to her, releasing Weiss' hand and disappearing into a cloud of rose petals.

Weiss sighed and nonchalantly reached out to catch a few of the floating petals, she watched as they faded away in her palms and allowed the smile she'd been suppressing to come to her lips. "This better be worth it, Ruby!" She called, amusement etched into her voice as she followed the rose petals. They seemed to be leading her somewhere, or rather Ruby was leading her somewhere, with the way they were flowing back in her direction.

She followed them down a worn out path through the forest, only to turn off into the thickets leading away from the main trail that the students often walked. "Ruby?" She called as the rose petals flew away, leaving her standing in the middle of a clearing. The trees surrounding her seemed to form a canopy above her, allowing little sunlight through the branches and leaves to create a patchy shadow across the grass. A whimper caught her attention and Weiss turned on her heel to see Zwei sitting patiently for her to approach. He held a red and white Osiria rose in his mouth proudly, eagerly waiting for her to take it.

"Did Ruby tell you to give this to me?" Weiss cooed, kneeling down to the canine's level and ruffling the fur on top of his head. She took the rose from him and the dog responded with a happy bark, "Where is she?" Zwei only started at her, panting happily with his tongue lolling out. His brown eyes darted back to the flower and Weiss frowned, glancing down at the rose she held to see a piece of paper wrapped around the upper part of the stem. "What's this?" She asked herself quietly, unwrapping the paper and unfolding it.

The only word written on the paper was her name drawn in center of a what looked to be a snowflake etched into a rose. "Cute," Weiss chuckled, "alright Ruby Rose, just what are you up to?" She folded the paper again and slipped it into her pocket, the Osiria was still in her hand. A sudden wind blew through her hair and she whirled around, confusion swept over her when the once empty clearing had been filled with red and white petals and a multi-colored blanket set in the very center of the clearing.

_Just how did you manage to do all of this in less than a minute?_

"Well," Ruby's voice came from somewhere above her, "go sit down!" She was certainly chipper. She definitely had something up her sleeve.

Weiss smirked and glanced in the direction of her girlfriend's voice. "I will if you tell me what you're up to," she folded her arms, waiting for the girl to come out, "what are you planning, Rose?"

"I'll get there!" Ruby laughed and the heiress rolled her eyes, she approached the blanket and made herself comfortable. She asked Ruby if she was pleased and she was met by silence, she frowned and glanced up to the treetops again, she sighed when the younger girl finally replied. "Close your eyes, please!" Deciding not to argue, Weiss closed her eyes. Almost immediately, she felt another gust of gentle wind circle her. "Keep them closed." Ruby was behind her now.

Weiss felt fingers in her hair as something was braided into her long white locks. She waited for a minute. "What are you doing? I hope you're not messing up my hair, you know how long it takes to-" Ruby silenced her by placing a quick kiss to her exposed collarbone before sweeping Weiss' ponytail over her, Weiss', shoulder. Ruby whispered that she could open her eyes and Weiss did just that, finding a mirror being held up in front of her. Braided into her ponytail was a series of pink and white flowers that slowly grew lighter until the last few were snowy white.

The realization that Ruby was behind her struck and when she turned around to greet her. . . She was gone again. Irritation pricked at her and turned herself back around- Zwei sat in front of her holding another piece of paper in his mouth. The words, almost literally drawn onto the paper, caused her throat to become dry.

It read: _"Will you marry me?"_

A pair of arms encircled her waist and Weiss glanced away from the canine, her eyes now fixed on the red velvet colored box Ruby was holding. She just barely heard her girlfriend repeat the words written on the paper before flipping the box open. Inside sat a silver ring with light blue diamonds etched into the sides, leading up to a matching silver snowflake adorning a sapphire blue diamond. She tore her gaze away from the ring to meet Ruby's nervous gaze. Everything around her faded away, leaving only her girlfriend in her line of view. All she could hear was her voice.

Ruby looked down at the box, bringing it back to her own chest, "I-I know I'm not wealthy like your previous suitors," the last word was almost a whisper, "Our first encounter wasn't all that great, either. I made a horrible first impression. . . But you gave me a chance," Ruby's eyes now shone with hope and determination, a look that Weiss had grown to love. "I-I can't give you the world, or buy you everything you want, but I can give you my heart. If you ever need me, I'll be there! I'll protect you with my life..." Realizing that she was straying off topic, Ruby's voice simmered back down to a nervous whisper, "We've been together for almost four years now, I think, but. . . Maybe we can be together for the rest of our lives...?"

Weiss continued to stare, completely speechless.

Ruby panicked, taking her girlfriend's silence the wrong way. "B-but if you're not ready, that's fine! I can wait! I'll wait as long as you want! Was it too-" She was cut off by a slender finger pressing against her lips to silence her, she met Weiss' eyes and embarrassment replaced the panic. Those familiar icy blue eyes were shimmering with amusement and affection, "Sorry." She mumbled meekly, glancing away as a blush crept its way to her cheeks.

This hadn't gone the way she wanted it to. "Yes." Ruby perked up at the sound of the simple word that now held much more meaning than usual, there was no hesitation in the older girl's voice. Ruby turned her full attention back to the heiress. A wave of emotion washed over her and she felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes, causing Weiss to chuckle again. "I'll marry you, Ruby Rose."

Ruby's silver eyes lit up and she drew the older girl closer, "And I'll make sure you're never lonely again," she whispered, slipping the ring onto Weiss' finger, "not while I'm around."


End file.
